


Let the Fear Go

by Irlus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Patronus, casting spells, hp Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: Elsa is a great student, but there’s something that won’t let her be herself, and the only person she can go to is Professor Lupin, who is, by the way, more that willing to help her.
Relationships: elsa/remus lupin
Kudos: 12





	Let the Fear Go

“Alright, Elsa , take a deep breath and think of something fun.” Remus asked, walking around the student, hands in his pockets with a confident pace.  
Elsa was shaking, her sweaty hand struggled to keep a firm grip on the wand.  
“Clear your mind, nothing and no one is here but you and that funny though inside your head.”  
She lowered her wand, “I can’t-I can’t…."she grunted with hands on her face.

Remus Lupin was a man of sharp mind and kind heart, that is why his students learned to appreciate the wisdom and courage with which he taugh them Defense Against Dark Arts, and it was this sensibility that gave him the power of seeing with other eyes. Deep down the laughters and bad manners of the students he could see young kids living their moments, just as he lived his with Sirius, James, and Peter. 

In this case, Elsa Arendelle was the student that woke his very own concern. Her parents died in an unfortunate accident, her sister, two years younger than her, was the only thing she had in this world, and making friends wasn’t exactly her specialty.

He knew he had to intervene that time when she stepped in front of the wardrobe, during one of his lessons of entities and poltergeists. The challenge: beat a boggart, but her charm didn’t work. The entity shifted into a blask of ice and snow that blew against their faces, ice blades hung from all around, circling and pinching her skin menacingly. Professor Lupin acted fast and in less than a second the ice blades and the snow turned into squeaky toys. They laughed, and the boggart grew smaller and smaller, but Elsa knew they were not laughing at the toys, at least not entirely.

Very few people knew about her condition, and she had been good at hiding it, afraid to not just be bullied, but to hurt someone. Anyone. That is why she took a deep breath and grabbed some courage to pay Remus a visit to ask him help her not just to control her fears, but also to manage her powers. Remus, looking at the hues of blue from her eyes and tie, acceeded more than glad. And here they were, after class hours, trying to get the spell right for the fifth or sixth time.

"Elsa,” he gently gripped her from her skinny shoulders, “Open your eyes,”  
She tried to stop herself from hyperventilating, but finally placed her eyes on her professor’s.  
“Nothing bad will happen. I will not allow it. You are in a safe space and this is just a practice.”  
Elsa asented and firm in her teacher’s statement, she turned back to the shaking wardrobe.  
“Now, keep that thought. Grip it. Feel it.”  
She closed her eyes, her hand still shivering pointed to the front. She heard Lupin’s footsteps over the hardwood floor and her gut wrenched. She knew he was about to set it free.  
“Whenever you tell me, I open this wardrobe-but only at your signal. Not before! We’ll make this at your time, not mine. Is that alright?”  
Elsa asented, eyes still shut. She awaited for some instants, then let out a deep breath and nodded.  
Remus unlocked the wardrobe, and then the temperature dropped. Their breaths ghosted at their mouths, sharp blades of ice hung from the ceiling and rose from the floor. The winds quickened their swirlings, her silver blonde hair spun freely, the tiny bits of ice cut their cheeks and the snow storm gathered more force for each second that passed. Elsa hadn’t opened her eyes, and he prayed she didn’t, for this could be as violent as the last incident in his class. He had to help her through.  
“Elsa, hear my voice. You got this. Grasp the thought, do not let it escape. Feel it, visualize it…”  
Her eyes spun inside their lids, the idea almost escaped but the burning anger deep in her stomach prevented from slipping away. She opened her eyes, planted her ground and swung her wand, voice loud and fierce.  
“RIDIKULUS!”  
A sudden blow made the wind stop. The ice blades and sharp particles turned into sugar-like snow, dusted over the chairs, and shelves. Remus clapped and cheered, Elsa’s lips curled into a wide smile that soon escalated to a melodious giggle. A chubby snowman with a carrot nose danced and sang right in front of them.  
“Hello, My name’s Olaf and I love cuddling!”  
She chased after him, hunched and eager to play with him, and the little snowman ran around the room with its tiny snowball legs that made him tumble and fall. As she kept laughing the snowman grew smaller and smaller, until a tiny ball of no more than three inches tall ran to the wardrobe and hid closing the door shut.  
“Well done, Ms. Arendelle, well done!” He lifted his palm and they high-fived.  
“…‘ere…take this,” he took something wrapped in paper from his pocket and snapped a square of dark chocolate and handed it to Elsa. They leaned agains the desk of the classroom.  
“You know, most of the barriers, or the defenses a wizard uses against a boggart, they tend to be part of their memories, pieces of their lives that brought too much joy….may I ask who this Olaf is?”  
Elsa swallowed her bite, “Olaf is my friend, professor.” She kept her eyes to the ground, but her brows looked relaxed. A faint smile crooked in the corner of her lips. “Anna used to ask me play with charms and create this whole winter wonderland inside the castle. And I created him. He was our playpal.”  
A long silence fell between them.  
“…but?”  
Elsa’s smile faded. “I struck my sister’s head with an ice blast. She almost dies.” She kept eating her chocolate piece, but now the warmth in her face had also escaped.  
“Hurting ourselves is not the solution for stopping hurting others. Ms. Arendelle.” She looked at him distressed. “A gift like yours can either be a mild obedient pet or a rootless monster. It all depends on which you chose to feed. Either way, it is still part of you. The best you can do to control it is knowing it.”  
“This is why I came to you, professor. You, more than anyone understands the frustration of having a power you cannot control, that any moment you could hurt even kill your best friend.”  
Remus looked at her rather shocked. She knew what she was talking about. But no need for scandal, he managed to remain calmed.  
“How could you tell?”  
“You’ve been absent every day after full moon, and your jaw…the skin has some stretching marks…’s for the shifting process…and the scars. Too small for being a Hippogriff’s, but too big for being a dog’s or a wolf’s.  
Remus looked at her, astonished of her assumptions,  
“Don’t worry, professor. I won’t tell anyone.” She assured with a smile.  
“Well, Ms. Arendelle, you are indeed the brightest most clever witch of your age.”

They spent some hours sharing more anecdotes, personal moments from when he was student yet very inspiring and useful for Elsa, and so they rested for some minutes in silence. They finished the bar of chocolate and proceeded to go out of the classroom.  
“Professor Lupin,” He looked at her, both walking side by side. “thank you so much for this lesson. I think I couldn’t be able to do this without you.”  
Remus smiled too, “Well, there is still many things to work, Ms Arendelle.”  
“So…this means you are you going to…help me...with my powers?”  
“I’ll be more than glad to do so. But after the holidays. I need to do some research about powers from birth, besides we all need to take a break and rest our minds form a while.”


End file.
